Hurt me please, Mr Blackhat sir
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: I love Paperhat, so I let my imagination run wild


The tiniest adjustments left to be made on the new raygun requested by a client had to be done in complete silence, the slightest noise could cause the explosive liquid that make up the laser's destructive intentions to blow up in the doctor's bag covered face. Behind said bag, the scientist had his tongue out in concentration as to properly add the final component mixture for the weapon to be complete. "Gently now," he mumbled, "geeeeentlyyyy…" he slowly and carefully poured the mixture into the weapon, making sure not to spill a drop when…

 _ **SLAM!**_

"FLUG!" the ever-impatient Blackhat stood in the doorway growling, "Is that weapon ready yet?!" The shock alone sent the mixture's beaker nearly flying out of the doctor's hands, luckily he caught the beaker and the mixture wasn't disturbed. "S-Sir!" he sputtered out, "I-I'm nearly done with the device! J-just adding the final t-touch" Blackhat glared down to the shivering male and smirked, "Very well," he sat in a chair, "continue then" gulping with a small nod, Flug returned to his previous position and began to pour the mixture back into the raygun. After screwing on the latch to keep to inside, Flug carefully picked it up and gestured it towards his boss, "Th-this disintegration ray will, molecule by molecule, e-evaporate anything it's f-fired at" he explained.

"..." Blackhat was thinking this over and stood up, pulling out a trinket from some shadow storage unit and placing it on the workdesk, "Demonstrate." is all he said before retreating from the ray's path. Gulping once again, Flug nodded and aimed the gun to the trinket. The item seemed like an heirloom of Blackhat's family, yet he seemed content in its disintegration. With a shaky breath; Flug pulled the trigger and sure enough, the item vanished into thin air. Blackhat seemed impressed but Flug was silently brooding behind his bag, "It… wasn't meant to vanish," he said, "it was meant to melt the victim into non-existence."

The eldritch male roughly patted Flug's back, "Worry not, Flug," he reassured him, "at least the device somewhat works." Blackhat finished with a pointed-tooth grin. The boss took the weapon from the doctor and placed it in a shipping crate, encasing it within bubblewrap and packing peanuts before taping it shut and slapping a label of it's destination on the top along with a 'Fragile, handle with care' sticker and sending it through the post office via teleporting it. "There's always room to improve, that's what I always say"

"I-I thought you always said tha-" "Quiet!" Flug shut his mouth on command, Blackhat was not someone you wanted to piss off, "Y-yes sir…" he muttered before Blackhat turned his back to the male, "My room, one hour, be late and I'll shred your bag" he ordered, Flug nodded, his bag crinkling to signify it and the boss stepped out and to his office. Flug knew he'd be in trouble if he hesitated, so he waited on working more, heading to the kitchen for a drink and to buy time before he was to report to Blackhat's quarters.

Time moved quicker than Flug thought it would as he rushed down the halls, hour almost up from the time he left the kitchen. Sharp right, two lefts, dash down the hall and crashing into the door proved he'd made it. Checking his watch, he was two minutes early and heaved a sigh, knocking on the door and awaiting that booming voice with a smoker's rasp to answer. Instead, however, the frigid man was greeted with his employer ceremoniously opening the metal doors and grinning widely at him, "Doctor, you're early" he said, pulling him in and snapping his fingers so the doors locked shut. The action caused Flug to tense up slightly, "B-better early than late, that's my motto." he stuttered and gasped as his boss pinned him to the doors, feeling the chill even through his lab coat and shirt. "W-what is it you wanted t-to see me about, sir?" he questioned as if he didn't know. Blackhat was keen to torment the doctor since he was hired as his scientist, however recently he's been resorting to worse that fearful expressions and distressing nightmares.

These days, poor Flug was subjected to sexual infatuation from the eldritch whom was now leaning in close. "You know very well what I desire, Flug…" the boss said and teasingly brought a knee to the employee's crotch, drawing another sharp gasp from the man. "J-Jefecito…" he whispered, muffled slightly by the bag as Blackhat took the crook of Flug's neck with his sharp teeth. "Ah! S-Si-" "Call me 'Master', Flug" The doctor stared, white orbs locking onto a single crimson one and a monocle. ' _Master'? H-he want's me to call him 'Master'? To claim me as his p-property?_ "I'm waiting, doctor…" Blackhat's voice tore into the scientist's thoughts and Flug flushed red under his mask, "M-Master…" he mumbled causing his employer's grin to return, "Good boy~" he bit down harsher, drawing blood.

Flug's head hit the doors harshly, he hoped his bag didn't tear from the contact as his now Master sank his fangs deep into the man's flesh. This torment continued for a few seconds more before Blackhat pulled Flug off the wall and brought him to his desk, pinning him to the cleared surface-save for a few pins placed to poke at the doctor's back-kissing him roughly. Flug could never admit this to his boss-purely so the man wouldn't have more to tease him about-but he loved the pain his employer inflicted on him, he figured it was the eldritch's way of showing he cared about the timid male.

"Doctor…" dragged out of his thoughts by the voice of his boss, Flug looked at him, "Y-yes Master?" he mumbled and Blackhat leaned extremely close to him, "...Why do you not mind the pain I inflict?" _Shit, he's noticed. Quick, think of an excuse, any excuse!_ "I-I'm a masochist…" _Flug, you idiot! You weren't supposed to tell him THAT!_ The grin that crossed the demon's face could only be described as predatory lust as the eldritch leaned once more to take Flug's already abused and torn neck back between his teeth, "Is that so~?" a harsh bite followed the question and he sank his teeth deeper into the dried blood of the previous bitemark, "Then…" he lapped at the fresh blood, "my abuse towards you," lick, "has to yourself," nibble, "been _pleasurable_ ~?" he allowed the final word to roll off his tongue in a sexual tone, sinking in once more before lapping up the blood that once again spilled.

Flug was shocked, yet pleased that his employer didn't taunt him too long over the fact he's a masochist and gets off to the abuse, but no doubt later he would. This is Blackhat we're talking about. Regardless of what's to come, Flug let himself get lost in the moment the second the boss had them both stripped to their boxers. He must've missed when the clothing came off do to his constantly wandering mind, but as soon as both were naked fully aside from the boss' hat and Flug's bag, reality flew out the window. The scientist shivered slightly, looking stunned when Blackhat got up off of him and went to the closet, pulling out a box then coming back over. "Stay still," the eldritch ordered and pulled out four pairs of police grade handcuffs, "I want to try something" and in one fail swoop, Flug was chained to the desk with the cuffs on his legs stretched to the ceiling for the perfect angle and his wrists down to the handles of the desk's drawers.

"The safeword is 'Hero', so we don't accidentally say it." the man said as he sat the box down on the bed, climbing between Flug's legs. _A-a safeword?! I-is he going to possibly g-get that bad?_ Without a word, Flug nodded in agreement as Blackhat smirked, "Try to keep it down, or I'll gag you. If that happens, the second way out is blinking three times. Wouldn't want to hurt you beyond your ability" another nod assured the eldritch it was okay to begin and he took out his claws. "Good boy~" he whispered as he drew his claws harshly on the doctor's chest, causing the man to choke bad a blood-curdling scream. Luckily, Flug was good with handling pain after three years of being abused by the demon above him. Blackhat did this a number of times until he was satisfied.

Already, the scientist was a panting, moaning mess as the boss pulled teasingly at the paper bag Flug always wore… and this time he couldn't convince him to keep it on. The doctor closed his eyes as the accessory was removed, revealing vibrant blond hair above freckled skin, a scar clear across the center of his face and once his eyes opened, crystal white orbs that practically glew in the dark. Blackhat was taken aback by the display, not from the freckles, eyes and hair… but the burn scar that went over the left temple down to just below the right eye. Flug turned to his left, blocking off the burns from Blackhat's view.

Blackhat only turned Flug's head to face him again, "No, look at me." he said and leaned in, "I like it…" and with that, sadistic urges returning as he hungrily attacked the doctor's mouth and all Flug could do was return it passionately. The scientist moaned, face flushing deeply and he felt Blackhat's spiraled cock inching towards his entrance. Retreating from the kiss, Blackhat positioned himself and rammed into Flug's hole, drawing a sharp gasp out of the worker. "M-Master!" he coughed out breathlessly as the eldritch left no time for adjusting to the feeling, already steadily thrusting at a harsh pace.

Biting his lip, the doctor tried to quell his moans to slightly silent whimpers as to not get gagged… but it proved more difficult as Blackhat hilted himself with every thrust deep into his ass, hitting his prostate every other time. Flug gasped and moaned, desperately trying not to scream. Blackhat smirked, giving his all to the man beneath him and digging his claws into the tender flesh. At one point, the scientist's voice escalated a little too much and earned him a black eye and a rough grip on the neck. Choking a light, "S-sorry…" the eldritch took pity, loosening his grip but keeping his hand in place as the ravaging continued.

This was beginning to push Flug closer and closer to the edge, the demon must've taken notice however, since he snapped his fingers and a cockring appeared on the writhing worker. "Ah ah ah, Flug~," he teased, "you're not allowed to cum until I've had my fill…" and with that, the boss returned to his rough and quick pace, driving Flug to almost scream and earning a tighter grip on his throat. To which, the doctor's choking moans became slightly silenced.

It must have been over an hour before Flug felt the spiralled appendage spew it's sticky hot seed into his hole, his own member twitching, begging for release as Blackhat removed the ring with a snap of the fingers it did just that. Strings of Flug's cum spilled over the doctor's torso and he was released from his binds. Blackhat picked the spent male up and dressed them both, bringing him to his bedroom down the hall and cuddling him as he fell asleep in his arms. The boss laid them both in his massive king-sized bed and passed out holding him close.

Flug awoke the next morning in shocking realization that he never completed the final order for the previous day nor did he pack the others away for shipment. The only one sent off was the one Blackhat sent himself. He stood up and felt disgusting, spotting himself in the boss' full-body mirror his clothes and hair were a complete mess. His bag and goggles lazily tossed onto the floor after being carried into the room with them. The doctor sighed deeply, he didn't have time to worry about it, he needed to shower and get to work. Stepping out of the enormous master bedroom with his bag and goggles now on, he trekked down the halls to his bedroom with the attached bathroom.

Once he arrived, he stripped down and hopped into a lukewarm shower to clean off his wounds and… **other substances**. Soon enough, he was out of the bathroom and dressed sharply, ready for the day. Flug walked down the corridors to his lab but froze in the doorway, the sight before him was nearly unbelievable. Blackhat without his long tailcoat, red undershirt sleeves rolled up, kneeling before neatly piled weaponry and boxes packing them up to be shipped out. Sure, the boss sent one thing out the other day with his powers, but for him to be doing a similar thing just without powers… that surprised him. As if on cue, the eldritch looked in Flug's direction with a smile, "Get to work on the orders you missed and today's," he said, "I'll handle the mailing"

Flug stood there in a daze for a few seconds before he shook his head, "Y-yes sir" he said and felt glad the only visible infliction from the night before were slight red marks on his neck. His bag, clothes and gloves covered the rest. He abruptly went to his work station and picked up where he left off the day prior, humming a small tune as he did so.

(Chapter 1 is gonna be cut here since I'm low on inspiration. Enjoy it!)


End file.
